To continue our work on inflammation, we contracted with Dr. Steve Humphries to identify polymorphisms of a promotor region allele for the IL-6 gene. We will examine this in relation to IL-6 levels and particularly to see if we can explain the variation in association of IL-6 with some of the population characteristics such as BMI and diabetes. Working with Dr. Rebecca Troisi, we have completed an analysis of the relationship of these polymorphisms to mortality. The polymorphisms were not associated with level of IL-6 nor were they associated with increased risk of mortality. A draft of the manuscript has been sent to Dr. Humphries for comment. We are also examining the relationship of the polymorphisms to IL-6 and disability.